User talk:ToshioOtomo
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Doremi Harukaze page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 22:37, 15 July 2012 Hi! Pay attention not to make a double page speaking about the same character (as you made with Bibin and Doremi), I advise you to add it to the same page (look how I made with Hatsune Miku for example). ;) ---Toupou--- 10:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jarquin10 wants you Hi toshio, you're braziliam mugen and a anime fan?, i'm the mexican spriter Jarquin10, it's nice to meet you, and i saw your mugen videos about some magical girls. Jarquin10 2:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) If it's any form of consolation... Let me know when your character has been released and I'll restore your article, so you don't have to write everything again. 16:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ! Can you just stop with the movelist, because what you do does not correspond at all with the wiki. You use screenshot instead of GIFs, you add the Normal moves (kind the Double and Super jump) and for your commands, I dont see many pages with that, use the Ricepigeon's template command instead !!! ---Toupou--- (talk) 11:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The trivias must be about M.U.G.E.N, this wiki is not Wikipedia. ---Toupou--- (talk) 11:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Please stop adding Japanese Information. Like PlasmoidThunder said: this is an ENGLISH speaking wikia. We don't call Power Rangers "Super Sentai" or Astro Boy "Tetsuwan Atom" now, do we? 17:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Astro Boy is just a re-script and I did not struggled in my free time to make Uran based in the dub. It don't matter how the dub is popular, it doesn't justify false information taken from wikipedia. Uran ONLY have voice clips and references from the original series. Enough with unnecessary edits in the page. ToshioOtomo (talk) 17:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Look who's trying to be convincing. I'm convinced that you're the one providing the unnesecary edits here. Now you should stop adding Japanese information or I think you might deserve what's coming next. 17:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I get it, I get it. Toshio here thinks the whole article is about the MUGEN character. Sorry there Toshio, but the MUGEN character stuff goes in the gameplay sections. The two paragraphs at the top of the article are about the character itself, not the MUGEN character. 17:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I refuse to accept false information taken from the wikipedia. Forget about Uran's alternative names, they're all reduntant. That character was NOT made to support the false advertising over Astro Boy dubbed series. ToshioOtomo (talk) 17:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I smell that SOMEBODY refuses to acknowledge the fact that the MUGEN Database is supposed to be ENGLISH SPEAKING. NOT JAPANESE. So we can call Atom "Astro Boy" and you can't stop us. 17:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) has say "SHE IS NOT MADE TO SUPPORT THE DUB AND SHE HAVE NO VOICE CLIPS FROM ASTRO BOY. YOU'RE MAKING FALSE INFORMATIOM ABOUT MY CREATION" Okay this is the best one there. You must know that the informations in the page are about in the "original series" and not about your MUGEN's creation. Just under the Gameplay section speak about "your" creation. And seriously, when I see that: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Uran?diff=prev&oldid=139885 and that: http://mugen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Potpourri&diff=138634&oldid=138633 I compare this two with some pages such as Hatsune Miku or Petra Johanna Lagerkvist, and seriously I can say that the Uran and Potpourri's page does not respect the rules about how must be an page !! ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ...You're still being harsh? If you're going to whine about how much "False Advertising" there is in the english dub, then please keep it to yourself. Plasmoid's not going to change anything. 12:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC) It baffles me that you still persist. Can you at least shut up about it and keep it to yourself? Life doesn't revolve around you wanting everything YOUR way, okay? 22:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Look here, buddy. If you are to keep ignoring Plasmoid like this, then it seems like we are going to have to keep ignoring you. That's just how Karma works, kid. You ignore people and they don't want to listen to you anymore. 12:32, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm only going to say this once regarding the Uran/Astrogirl/Zoran/Whateverthefuckyouwannacallher article: Articles are written from an objective point of view, consisting of objective facts. The fact of the matter is that Tetsuwan Atom was edited and dubbed into Astro Boy which, while heavily different from the original, still exists, and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it. This is objective information regarding the character, your Mugen conversion has absolutely nothing to do with this. If you can't respect the decisions made by the staff over what is or is not allowed in an article, if you can't handle people adding OBJECTIVE information to an article regarding the character's backstory outside of Mugen, then I suggest you should leave. Ricepigeon (talk) 14:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Still protesting? Toshio, you know that the more you ignore our help and ramble on about how much Astro boy is "Wrong" compared to it's original japanese counterpart, we're going to ignore your pleas to change the article. 01:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Listen Toshio, PT has add in Uran's page that your MUGEN character is about the japanease version and no the English version. has made it quite clear that the character is based on the original Japanese series and not the dub, and as such, Toshio will not make an English voicepack. This is enough understandable now, no ? But as this wiki is English and no Japanease, we cannot add name series in japanease's version (we will not change Power Rangers for "Super Sentai" or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya for "Suzumiya Haruhi no yūutsu" as they are exactly like the japanease version but with possibly edited name, or same keep the name "Rosetta" instead of Rosalina for the space's princess). In a French wiki for example, Ojamajo Doremi will be named Magical DoRéMi. Almost "all" the series has been re-script for English/French version. Imagine that everyone will do the same thing that you for every anime because the originals was edited and dubbed for English/French versions. One which will be like you because Power Rangers is a re-script of Super Sentai or one because The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is a re-script of Suzumiya Haruhi no yūutsu or same one because Magical DoRéMi is a re-script of Ojamajo Doremi. If everbody rebels against it... where is the peace in the world ? Will we be like in the African countries, war without limit ? :S ---Toupou--- (talk) 08:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mugen Animations Jmorphman made a list of custom animations on the Mugen Guild and the ones you made aren't there, he said you can post about missing custom animations so will you please post about yours? Link: http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/optional-animation-standards-138791.0.html Jenngra505 (talk) 15:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Why not to Release yet please i followed the release Princess Meteo and edit stages i'm waiting 02:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC)